Infiltrado
by KiraLambert
Summary: Ser un infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort es la única esperanza para ganar la guerra. Pero... ¿será posible dejar a los seres que amamos fuera de ella? Situada al final del 6to curso. Harry/Draco. SLASH.


Hola! Hace unos cuantos años publiqué esta historia, no recibí mucho feedback sobre ella así que decidí borrarla y mejorarla un poco. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos de esta historia, así que si es del agrado de algunos, prometo actualizarla seguido. Muchas gracias por leer! Besos. Kira.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra y arte de J.K. Rowling. Debo aclarar que este fic es Slash, osea una relación chico/chico y eventualmente tendrá contenido sexual. Fuiste advertido.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Entre Planes y Fotografías.**

Era un pasillo oscuro, caminaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba a su destino. No era la primera vez que caminaba por ese pasillo, pero le fastidiaba la idea de hacerlo. Nadie más que él sabía cuánto le molestaba el ser llamado en horas de la noche, cuando todos los demás podían verlo. Podía sentir como los demás lo miraban con atención y odio mientras pasaba al lado de algunos, otros simplemente se limitaban a ignorarlo y algunos cuántos se limitaban a susurrar. Bajó la mirada mientras se arreglaba su túnica negra y su capucha mientras aceleraba el paso, realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención.  
Cruzó a la izquierda y caminó un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. La puerta se veía muy vieja y no en buen estado. Suspiró antes de tocar a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz fría.

Suspiró nuevamente y abrió la puerta, frente a él se encontraba el objeto de sus pesadillas y miedos, aquel ser a quien odiaba con toda sus fuerzas por todos los problemas causados, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, obediente cumpliendo con la orden de aparecerse en aquella habitación. _Debo ser realmente estúpido_ pensó antes de dirigirse al hombre frente a él.

- ¿Me llamaste? – le preguntó sin quitarse su capucha.

- Sí, te llamé. Sé que no te gusta ser llamado a estar horas, pero supuse que no sería un problema puesto que lo que voy a decirte te interesará – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa macabra. Vestía una túnica negra, su piel blanca y todo su cuerpo esquelético. Su cara lucía tan demacrada y sus rasgos faciales lo hacían ver como una serpiente. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre daban a entender que no podía ser una serpiente, pero al mismo tiempo quedaba la duda de si aquel ser era humano.

- Habla entonces – dijo el encapuchado con voz fría mientras se acercaba a uno de los muebles de la habitación y se acomodaba en él.

El ser esquelético esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa y lo miro fijamente, examinándolo.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me contestes de manera tan petulante. ¿Debo recordarte acaso cómo debes tratarme? – le reprochó el hombre de ojos rojos acercándosele.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras el recuerdo de cómo el hombre frente a él le había dejado en claro que le debía respeto mientras usaba la maldición Cruciatus en él. No, definitivamente no quería que le recordaran nuevamente. Con su mano derecha aliso su túnica de manera despreocupada, al mismo tiempo que verificaba que tenía su varita con él.

- Creo que podemos saltarnos el recordatorio. – le contestó el encapuchado lo que provocó que la sonrisa en el hombre se ensanchara. – ¿Puedes decirme para que me has llamado? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera.

- Y tú mejor que nadie sabes, que el tiempo de Lord Voldemort es más valioso que tu preciado y patético tiempo, pero está bien iré al punto. Estos últimos meses has sido de ayuda, un buen aliado y a pesar que tus misiones han sido insignificantes, has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti. Necesitaba probar tu lealtad, ya que no quieres tomar la marca… - empezó el hombre de ojos rojos – Y ahora que sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu condición de no tomar la marca, con tal de que me sigas ayudando y formes parte de mis mortífagos. ¿Qué opinas?

Ahí estaba, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero esta vez no era de miedo, sino de emoción. Fijo su mirada en uno de los objetos de la mesita que tenía a su lado para ocultar su excitación. Había tomado mucho tiempo y al fin le estaba proponiendo ser parte de su grupo selecto de mortífagos. Pero había algo que aún le inquietaba.

- Tengo la sensación que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Te conozco, no tomas decisiones tan a la ligera. ¿Hay algo más que quieres de mí? – contestó el encapuchado mientras jugaba con uno de los adornos macabros que estaban sobre la mesita.

- Lo has adivinado muy bien – respondió Voldemort mientras una nueva mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – Necesito algo de ti. Solamente si aceptas esta misión podré considerarte de mi círculo más íntimo de mortífagos.

El encapuchado se removió en su asiento, esta proposición le interesaba, si lograba cumplir esta última misión... Tal vez, solo tal vez esos 4 meses valdrían la pena… y la posibilidad de ganar una guerra que ya había dado por perdida tomaba forma. La sola idea de ganar… sí, fuera lo que fuera que Voldemort estuviera por pedirle lo haría. Tenía que.

- Continúa, ¿qué debo hacer para que me concedas ese honor? – dijo el encapuchado parándose de su cómodo asiento y empezando a caminar por la habitación.

- Es muy simple – Voldemort volvió a esbozar su macabra sonrisa y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una fotografía que parecía muy vieja. – Necesito que me traigas a esta persona – Le tendió la fotografía al encapuchado, quién la tomó rápidamente y la observó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Porqué lo quieres a él? – Preguntó el encapuchado luego de unos segundos – Me tienes a mí, ¿es necesario que él forme parte de nosotros? Estoy seguro que podemos llevar a cabo el plan sin él.

- Sí es necesario – respondió Voldemort mirando cómo reaccionaba el hombre frente a él - ¿Porqué no lo quieres con nosotros? ¿Celoso acaso?

- ¡Já! – rió con sorna el encapuchado - ¿Celoso? No, es simplemente que un incompetente como él no te va a servir de nada, no sé ni siquiera en que parte del plan tienes pensado usarlo y mucho menos que te ha dado la idea que será de utilidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes sonar tan seguro? Él sabe muchas cosas que tú ignoras – dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación. – El punto, no es si estás de acuerdo o no. Lo traerás y se acabó esta discusión.

El encapuchado dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, realmente no sabía si podía llevar a cabo esta misión. - Bien, lo haré. No prometo nada si él se niega a venir conmigo, tú sabes perfectamente como es su carácter. Después de todo es un Malfoy – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control y su plan podía ponerse en peligro, pero al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por una mujer de cabello negro y enmarañado que cayó de bruces ante sus pies.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, Bellatrix? – dijo el encapuchado mientras miraba a la mujer con rabia. Voldemort simplemente la miraba inexpresivamente.

- ¡No estaba escuchando! Recién iba a tocar la puerta cuando la abriste. – respondió con odio la mujer poniéndose de pie.

- Como digas. ¿Qué necesitabas? – preguntó el encapuchado con voz fría.

- Quería hablar con el Lord – respondió la mujer tornando su mirada hacia Voldemort – A solas – añadió al ver que el encapuchado no se movía.

- Todo lo que tengas que decirme puedes decírmelo en su presencia, Bellatrix – respondió Voldemort con voz tranquila.

Bellatrix solo le dedicó una mirada gélida al encapuchado mientras éste le sonreía con satisfacción. – Bien, le quería hablar del ataque a Hogwarts, milord – empezó la mujer con un todo de autosuficiencia en la voz.  
- No te preocupes, Bellatrix. El ataque está casi listo – dijo el encapuchado con voz aburrida y ensanchaba más su sonrisa mientras la mujer frente a él le miraba con incredulidad.  
- ¿Tú… tú sabes del plan? – le preguntó Bellatrix, mientras se preguntaba internamente como era posible que él, sobre todas las personas, supiera del plan que se llevaría a cabo, ella pensaba que era de las únicas personas enteradas.  
- Sí, lo sé, es más, fue mi idea – le respondió el encapuchado mientras miraba a la mujer con desprecio.  
- Una excelente idea, debería decir – lo elogió Voldemort haciendo una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa. – Si quieres hablar del plan, no es conmigo con quien debes hablar Bellatrix, yo simplemente me encargo que se cumpla. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, tienes que hablar con él – añadió señalando a su sirviente encapuchado, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

El encapuchado volvió a sonreír, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida del horroso lugar, poco después escuchó pasos rápidos detrás suyo, aparentemente le seguían. Paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, para ver a Bellatrix Lestrange acercándose a él lo más rápido que podía.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Un traidor como tú se ha vuelto el favorito del Lord de la nada! ¡Exijo saber que estas tramando! – exclamó la mujer con enojo mientras veía al hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Tú me vas a exigir a mi? Por favor, no digas estupideces. No te debo ninguna explicación. Que el Lord confíe más en mí que en ti, debería darte una idea de quién es útil y quién es un títere. – respondió el encapuchado sin inmutarse.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – rugió Bellatrix sacando su varita, pero el encapuchado frente a ella fue más rápido.  
- No me tientes Bellatrix, sabes que no debes meterte conmigo pues soy más fuerte que tú – dijo el hombre mientras le apuntaba con su varita, y con su mano se quitaba la capucha – Yo que tú, sería inteligente, quisiera prolongar mi vida al menos unas cuantas semanas más.

- ¿Insinúas que soy un títere? – preguntó la mujer con rabia, el niño frente a ella se creía superior, ya le enseñaría quien debía estar al mando.

- No lo insinúo – respondió el hombre, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia. – Confirmo como son y serán las cosas.

Sin más, el hombre se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a la mujer furiosa detrás de él. Dobló nuevamente a la izquierda cuando llegó a la esquina y se encontró en un pasillo más iluminado y con un movimiento elegante de su capa desapareció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOo**

Un muchacho de no más de 17 años, se apareció en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, la cual estaba oscura, por lo que su figura, no era más que una sombra en la noche. A paso rápido y seguro, se adentró en la tienda de Honeydukes, en donde tomó uno de los pasadizos secretos que lo llevarían a Hogwarts.  
Al llegar al pasadizo y estar seguro que la tienda lucía como si nadie hubiese entrado en medio de la noche, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó al final del pasadizo en 5 minutos, donde un chico alto y moreno le esperaba.

- Te tardaste más de lo normal – le dijo expectante - ¿Qué pasó?

- Lestrange me entretuvo, pero por lo demás nada fuera de lo normal, aún no sospecha de mí. Dumbledore con sus planes van a terminar matándome – exclamó mientras se quitaba su túnica negra y se acomodaba su uniforme de Hogwarts y salía del pasadizo con su compañero.

- Tú decidiste meterte en esto, yo diría que eres tú con tus locas ideas de sobresalir en la guerra – murmuró divertido el otro mientras caminaban a paso rápido.

- Supongo… pero sabes bien que con o sin Dumbledore tendría que hacerlo. No tengo otra opción. Igual, no deja de darme miedo. Sí aparentemente soy bueno como espía pero no sé si podré hacerlo por más tiempo – dijo mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas y se guardaba la ropa en la pequeña mochila que su compañero había traído para él.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó su compañero deteniéndolo.

El otro simplemente soltó un suspiro de preocupación mientras buscaba en su bolsillo una fotografía y se la daba a su compañero.

- ¿De dónde tienes esta foto de Draco? – preguntó mientras veía como su compañero se ponía más nervioso y tenso.

- Lo quiere a él, Blaise… es la nueva misión que me ha encomendado, que le lleve a Draco para que nuestro plan esté completo – dijo mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro y una pequeña lágrima asomaba por salir de sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Sabes que no puedes hacer eso! Antes que nada, Draco no quiere tener nada con él, y mucho menos contigo – exclamó Blaise sin darse cuenta que sus palabras afectaban a su compañero, al darse cuenta, era un poco tarde – Yo… tú sabes lo que quise decir… Draco… él y tu… yo…

- Déjalo así Blaise – le espetó su compañero con frialdad – Sé perfectamente que Draco no está interesado en mí como yo en él… y sabes perfectamente que no voy a llevarlo ante Voldemort, para eso, prefiero que me mate antes de ponerlo en peligro.

- No digas eso ni de broma. Eres nuestra única esperanza – le murmuró Blaise, poniéndole una mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo. Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa. – Tú sabes que Draco si te quiere, a su manera, y está en etapa de negación.

- Posiblemente… pero dejó su punto muy claro esta mañana cuando le ofreciste unirse a nuestro bando – respondió su amigo volviendo a su mirada a la ventana que tenían cerca.

- Anímate, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a las cosas entre tú y Draco también – le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa – Te dejo, seguramente tu amado se estará preguntando dónde estoy – añadió con una sonrisa pícara

- Sabía que era muy mala idea contarte ese secreto Zabini – dijo su amigo con voz divertida – Pero eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar eso… además de nuestro espionaje por supuesto

- Y sabes que te agradezco muchísimo esta confianza – le respondió Zabini con una sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana, Potter.

El muchacho se quedó parado donde estaba, viendo como su compañero de Slytherin se alejaba a paso rápido por si alguien le veía. Sonrió. De verdad ese chico era la única persona a la que le podía confiar sus sentimientos por el Príncipe de Slytherin. Sonrío nuevamente al recordar al rubio.  
Volvió a su marcha rápida hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, ya era muy tarde, pasadas las 12 de la noche. Cuando entró a la sala común, estaba ya casi vacía, pues era obvio que nadie se quedaba hasta tarde en medio de semana. Al llegar a su habitación, observó con alivio como sus compañeros descansaban en sus camas. Sin ganas de cambiarse la ropa, se metió a su cama y se quitó sus gafas y las colocó sobre su mesita de noche.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. No estaba seguro si de verdad iba a ser posible evitar que Draco Malfoy se uniera al plan del Lord. Aún no estaba seguro cómo iba a lograrlo, pero lo haría. Siendo él Harry Potter, evitaría que Draco Malfoy se uniera a aquel ser monstruoso de ojos rojos. Sí. Lo haría. Iba a dar su vida de ser posible que Draco no se metiera en todo aquello, debía evitar que la persona que amaba se metiera en donde nadie le había llamado. Pero sobretodo, él, Harry Potter, debía evitar que Draco Malfoy muriera en la batalla que se desataría dentro de poco en Hogwarts. Y con este pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
